


He said, she said.

by Loveunlimited



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveunlimited/pseuds/Loveunlimited
Summary: He’s an expert at getting what he wants. And right now, he wants her attention.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	He said, she said.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because a silly idea took root in my head and I ran with it. All mistakes are my own.

He was a picture of calm and poise, as he slowly sipped his tea. He seemed to savour each sip, appreciating it.

He didn’t care much for coffee. It was so pedestrian, no finesse to it. How could one just pick up and drink a brew out of a paper cup? It baffled him!It set his sensitive nerves on edge.

Instead, he preferred the warm embrace of tea. Something about that brew spelt classy.  
He reeked of old money, and unapologetically so. 

Exhibit A - His pretentious classification of one’s choice in brew.

He wasn’t necessarily the prejudiced sort. But then again, everyone was entitled to their own preferences, weren’t they?

One of the first things you’d notice about her, was her unruly hair and her general state of disarray. She perpetually looked harried, like she’d just missed her train. Or probably like someone who had got into it, on the run. But that did nothing to dampen the effect of her smile.It lit up her eyes and brightened up the day of any blessed souls in her vicinity.

He, was one such soul in her vicinity. He regarded her paper cup of coffee with disdain. She wrinkled her nose at him in response.

She was an odd sort of girl, he mused. She loved Mondays, because it represented new beginnings. She cried at sappy movies, and buried her nose into books at the drop of a hat. She stood up for the rights of the downtrodden, “because being indifferent was being complicit in atrocities meted out to those less fortunate !” He rolled his eyes at that memory.

“Feeling alright there?”, he enquired.

“Yes”, she gritted out.

“You’ve been busy”, the accusation was implied.

“I am here now, am I not?”, she shrugged 

“Our cat misses you.”

“And what about you?”

“I am here now, am I not?”, he retorted.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He sighed and walked up to her, “Please come home, dear wife! I miss you, more than our cat does.” And then his 6 foot lanky frame, successfully managed to make puppy dog eyes. And her lips twitched, then a grin, and a full blown smile! And his world was bright again!

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and they kissed. Why did they even fight? He said something about her philanthropy and how she didn’t have time for him. She bristled and lectured him on her work and how it was important for the greater cause. After having made her point, she realised they’d both been yelling, even at 5 feet apart. She felt the distance between their hearts.

She abruptly got up and left. He didn’t stop her, for he knew, she would go to her quiet place, where seven lilies and 2 white roses grew, nursing that god awful cup of coffee she was brewing when he came in.

He’d give her some space, and come back in a while, with a bottle of wine, as a token of apology.

She was a funny drunk. Singing loud songs in an off key note and her own original but ridiculous lyrics! And sloppy kisses that aimed for his cheek and ended on his nose. And then she spoke softly. And he spoke softer. Their hearts so close, the distance between them dissolved.

And he smiled as he basked in the glory of being the object of her affection. Reunited at last.


End file.
